Lumeth Windswift
Lumeth Windswift is the daughter of Lynul, and Jalae Windswift making her a member of the Windswift Family. Lumeth Windswift would come under the sway of Valeera Sunstrider during her time imprisoned in Silvermoon City, and during this time despite her attempts to resist she would drink from the Sunwell becoming corrupted by the waters and begin her craving for Magi. Lumeth, and Melandrus would leave Athel Loren at the allowance of Valeera Sunstrider of whom wanted Lumeth to form another Magi Well in the image of the Sunwell and in this task it was Lumeth accompanied by Melandrus and hundreds of devotees to Lumeth that traveled to the Chalon Forest. Once she reached the Forest of Chalon it was Lumeth and her followers that launched a campaign of annihilation against the Trolloc that had taken over the forest and in this campaign were joined by the humans of the area who assisted her in destroying the Trollocs driving them out of Chalon. With Chalon under her control Lumeth would make her way to the World Tree of Chalon which as the first world tree of the world was immense but had been destroyed for so long that when they arrived there was no sign that they could bring it back to life, and with Lumeth having drifted from the Sindari path the remaining uncorrupted Treekin of Chalon would not respond to her. Lumeth as part of her attempt to resurrect Ygdrassil would take the advise of the corrupted Treekin Aennor when she was advised to bring a true Sindari believer as well as an uncorrupted Treekin and with both of them they would be able to communicate with the World Tree and attempt to resurrect it. Lumeth in her desperation to resurrect the world tree would trick her sister Alavanna into coming to Chalon alongside the Treekin Teleth, but not revealing to either of them what they were truly coming to Chalon for they would arrive in Chalon and be used to communicate with the World Tree. History Early History Imprisonment Lumeth Windswift would come under the sway of Valeera Sunstrider during her time imprisoned in Silvermoon City, and during this time despite her attempts to resist she would drink from the Sunwell becoming corrupted by the waters and begin her craving for Magi. Leaving Athel Loren Lumeth, and Melandrus would leave Athel Loren at the allowance of Valeera Sunstrider of whom wanted Lumeth to form another Magi Well in the image of the Sunwell and in this task it was Lumeth accompanied by Melandrus and hundreds of devotees to Lumeth that travelled to the Chalon Forest. Rise of the Nightborne Once she reached the Forest of Chalon it was Lumeth and her followers that launched a campaign of annihilation against the Trolloc that had taken over the forest and in this campaign were joined by the humans of the area who assisted her in destroying the Trollocs driving them out of Chalon. Securing Chalon With Chalon under her control Lumeth would make her way to the World Tree of Chalon which as the first world tree of the world was immense but had been destroyed for so long that when they arrived there was no sign that they could bring it back to life, and with Lumeth having drifted from the Sindari path the remaining uncorrupted Treekin of Chalon would not respond to her. Lumeth as part of her attempt to resurrect Ygdrassil would take the advise of the corrupted Treekin Aennor when she was advised to bring a true Sindari believer as well as an uncorrupted Treekin and with both of them they would be able to communicate with the World Tree and attempt to resurrect it. Bringing Alavanna Lumeth in her desperation to resurrect the world tree would trick her sister Alavanna into coming to Chalon alongside the Treekin Teleth, but not revealing to either of them what they were truly coming to Chalon for they would arrive in Chalon and be used to communicate with the World Tree. 'Family Members' Alavanna Windswift.jpg|Alavanna Windswift - Sister|link=Alavanna Windswift Melandrus Iphieth.jpg|Melandrus Iphieth - Husband|link=Melandrus Iphieth 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Windswift Family Category:House of Iphieth Category:People Category:People of France Category:Elf Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:Destruction School of Magi Category:Nightborne